J'ai Fais Une Connerie
by BadBlack
Summary: Après une rupture quoi de mieux que ce bourrer la gueule ? Rencontrer l'homme de sa vie ! Et si ça m'arrivais ? Patron X Vous, vous pouvez remplacer le mot "Gamin" par votre prénom. PAS DE LEMON, PAS DE MATOINE, mais une bonne lecture! Enjoy !


Chapitre 1

Rencontre

 **DÉGAGE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !**

Le concerné gueula à son tour un juron incompréhensible et claqua la porte derrière lui. A bout de nerfs, je m'adossais contre le mur qui se trouvait juste derrière moi. Ma tête tournait, mais je me sentais étrangement bien, comme libéré d'un poids. Effectivement j'avais largué mon « petit ami », oui je m'étais des guillemets, car après la troisième fille retrouvée chez moi, dans mon lit, avec lui, je m'étais décidé à le larguer. Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas largué avant, me diriez-vous, et bien par ce que Mathis (car cela était son nom) était très violent, comme mec. Ce sentiment de légèreté prenait le dessus sur tous les autres. Les pleurs, la solitude et la culpabilité n'apparaissaient pas dans mon esprit.

Je décidais de prendre l'air, alors j'attrapais ma veste et mes clés et claquais la porte de l'appartement. Je descendais les escaliers à toutes allures, et arrivais dans la rue en moins 2. Je marchais droit devant, sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. Inspirant et expirant chaque bouffé d'air comme si c'était la dernière. Au bout de 15 minutes de marche, je me suis arrêtée devant un bar. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, je suis entré dedans, et me suis assis au comptoir. A côté de moi se trouvait un homme, tout vêtu de noir, il portait des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur du bar, ce qui me parut immédiatement débile. Mais cet homme dégageait quelque chose de particulier, son côté sombre lui donnait un air pas très rassurant mais en même temps tellement attirant. A côté de lui se trouvait un verre entamé de whisky et un paquet de cigarette.

 **Qu'es qui y'a gamine, pourquoi tu me fixe ?** me demanda-t-il avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres

C'est alors que je me suis rendu compte, que je le fixais depuis 5 bonnes minutes sans arrêt.

 **Veuillez m'excusez j'avais la tête ailleurs,** lui ai-je répondu très poliment

 **Il faut pas t'excuser, tu n'aies pas la première à me fixer,** dit-il en rigolant **, on n'en voit pas beaucoup des hommes comme moi.**

 **Vous avez surement raison…** soupirai-je

 **Vous buvez quoi mademoiselle ?** me demanda le barman

 **Vous buvez quoi ?** demandai-je à l'homme en noir à côté de moi

 **Whisky,** me répondit-il simplement

 **Whisky,** répondis-je au barman

Dix secondes plus tard le barman me déposa un verre à demi plein devant moi. Voyant que je jouais avec mon verre d'un air mélancoliquement, l'homme me demanda.

 **Es-ce-que tout va bien, gamine ?**

 **Non, je viens de larguer mon petit ami**

 **Aïe !**

 **Tu veux en parler,** continua-t-il

 **Pas vraiment,** dis-je soupirant

J'avais déjà vu cet homme, mais OÙ ? Je repassais tous les endroits possibles où j'aurais pu le croiser. Au bout de 2 minutes de silence, je me p0ermettais de lui demander.

 **Excusez-moi mais j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu**

 **C'est normal, tu connais Salut les Geeks ?**

Et là se fut le déclic :

 **Vous êtes le Patron d'SLG !?**

 **Oui gamine c'est moi,** annonça-t-il, **alors** , reprit-il, **tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas en parler**

J'ai soupiré, je l'ai regardé, et je lui ai tout raconté. Du début jusqu'à la fin, il m'a écouté avec attention. Lui parler m'a fait un bien fou. Le personnage qu'il jouait dans l'émission (SLG) était très loin de la réalité, très loin de l'homme que j'avais en face de moi en ce moment. J'ai bien dû passer 2h à lui parler, car quand on ait ressortit il faisait nuit. En pur gentleman, il c'était proposé de me raccompagner. On était devant mon immeuble, quand je lui ai proposé de monté. Il a accepté, et nous sommes montez chez moi. On a bu un dernier verre, et une chose en entrainant une autre, je l'ai embrassé. Dans son infinie bonté, il ne pas repoussé et on a décidé de regarder un film.

Collée à lui, je me sentais en sécurité, ce sentiment que je n'avais pas ressentis avec Mathis même au bout de 2 ans de relation. Pendant le film je me suis permis de lui poser deux questions :

 **Patron, les histoires que raconte le petit Geek, sur ce que tu lui fais la nuit, c'est vrai ?**

Il s'est mis à rire la tête en arrière, et quand il a été calmé il m'a répondu :

 **Evidemment que non, c'est faux. Il est comme mon petit frère, jamais je ne lui ferais du mal, et jamais personne ne lui fera du mal, tant que je serais vivant. Mais j'avoue que le Geek est un très bon acteur.** Me répondit-il avec un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres

 **Comment cela se fait-il que tu joues un personnage à l'opposé de ton toi réel ?** lui demandai-je

 **Car j'aime beaucoup mon personnage, cela me fais marrer, de me faire passer pour un criminel, et que Mathieu aussi adore mon rôle. Tant que Mathieu est heureux, peut m'importe le rôle, je le ferais.**

L'équipe de SLG me faisait penser à une grande fratrie. Le Patron jouait le grand frère protecteur, le Geek le petit dernier et enfin Mathieu, le Hippie et Maitre Panda les triplés. Après avoir pensé à cela, je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée, collé à mon nouveau coup de cœur.

A mon réveille, je me trouvais dans mon lit, mais plus de Patron en vue. Je me levais et allais me préparer du café, assez mélancolique de ne pas trouver le Patron, à mes côtés. Sur le bar de ma cuisine était collé un post-it jaune. Je le décrochais et le lisais

« Bonjour Gamine, excuses moi d'être partit, mais je devais rentrer chez moi, car je devais coucher les autres, et que si je n'étais pas rentré, Mathieu aurait lancé un avis de recherche, mais ça c'est une longue histoire. RDV à 16h30 au parc des souvenirs

Je t'aime, Patron »

Et c'est dans un sourire niais et amoureux, que j'ai su que j'aimais vraiment ce type.

 _1_ _re_ _chapitre terminé, second en cour d'écriture. Le deuxième sortira la semaine prochaine, le même jour. Merci d'avoir lu. JE VOUS AIME !Mots de la fin : guimauve, panda et bambou_

 _Review ?_

 _BadBlack_


End file.
